Jueves
by Chibi Carshmen Ichigo
Summary: Ella es una chica que trabaja en unas oficinas y el es solo alguien que se encuentra "casualmente" todas las mañanas    Un songfic inspirado en la canción Jueves de la Oreja de Vangoh  One shot


Todo se ve tan tranquilo afuera, me dan ganas de dormir un poco, este hermoso paisaje hace que valga la pena el viaje de mi casa al trabajo y pensar que quería mudarme mas cerca, todo fue por él...

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi...

Aquel día estaba tan enfadada por que en la mañana no había encontrado los oficios que tenía que entregar esa tarde, además de que ya iba tarde para llegar a la oficina, supongo que mi rostro reflejaba ira, pues, nadie iba sentado frente a mí...

"PRIMERA ESTACION DE CAPITAL DEL ESTE". Eso es lo que se podía leer desde la ventana cuando el tren detuvo su marcha pero, no me importó (en ese momento)

Algunas personas bajaron y otras cuantas abordaron el tren, no le di importancia y miré mi reloj marcaba veinte para las siete, solo cinco minutos de retraso...

-Hola, ¿puedo sentarme? -dijo una voz al lado mío

-mm claro -respondí con un poco de indiferencia y ni siquiera mire al propietario de esa voz

-gracias -dijo

El tren comenzó avanzar, me sentía tan enfadada conmigo, mire mi reloj muchas veces más, parecía que el maldito avanzaba mucho más rápido de lo normal...

-¿Es hermoso, no? -preguntó la voz de la persona que iba sentada enfrente de mi

-¿Perdón? -dije alzando la vista para ver a esa persona...

Era un hombre, muy apuesto, se veía más o menos de mi edad, sus ojos reflejaban pureza al igual que su hermosa sonrisa...

-los cerezos -dijo mirando la ventana-son tan bellos cuando florecen ¿no? -su voz tenía un tono tan inocente

Mire por la ventana, vi algo demasiado hermoso, los cerezos que siempre parecían marchitos estaban repletos de hermosas y rosadas flores, sin duda había llegado la primavera, febrero se había marchado...

-Disculpe que se lo diga, pero, usted se ve más bonita sonriendo que cuando esta enojada... -dijo inocentemente

Supongo que me sonrojé aquel día...

Después de aquel comentario me fue mejor, por alguna razón, mi mente se despejó y recordé que deje mis papeles en la oficina y al llegar Ángela me los dio amablemente...

"PRIMERA ESTACION DE CAPITAL DEL ESTE". Leí desde la ventana, por mi razón me acomodé el cabello y la blusa...

Pero... Esta vez subió más gente de lo normal al tren, no supe la razón, el asiento del frente se ocupo muy rápido y entonces él ya no pudo sentarse donde siempre...

Lo vi el estaba dos asientos más adelante, tenía el camino libre pero, una linda chica rubia se sentó junto a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla...

"_si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista, si fuera especial, si fuera de revista, tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón y preguntarte quien eres"_

Todo el viaje la pasé sola, él conversaba con la chica rubia, decidí bajarme una estación antes y caminar a la oficina...

-Si, si no te preocupes está todo listo, si el once como habíamos pactado, si hombre no quedará ni uno vivo -decía un tipo detrás de mí que iba hablando por teléfono, sobre sus negocios...

-Señorita Videl ¿Qué hace aquí, esta bien? -pregunto una pelirroja delante de mi

-Ah, Ángela camino a la oficina ¿Qué no puedo?

-bueno, es que como que la veo un poco triste, por eso creí que le pasaba algo

-Bueno, precisamente me pasa algo con alguien...

El día siguiente llegó me sentía tan rara, tomé el tren y me senté donde siempre con cierta incomodidad...

-Ya veo, ese chico debe tener algo especial para que se fijara en él, ¿sabe que?, para llamar su atención debería usar falda -recordé lo que me dijo Ángela

¿Porqué diablos le hice caso? Pensé, me sentía tan incomoda, mis piernas estaban al descubierto, lo bueno es que hago ejercicio y tienen forma... Creo

El viaje comenzó, y sin notarlo llegamos a la primera estación de la capital del este...

Era el momento...

Él no me miró, iba leyendo un libro y se sentó enfrente de mí...

"_Te sientas enfrente y ni te imaginas que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita..."_

El tren avanzó, el seguía sin mirarme, me sentía tan ridícula...

"... _y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal se inundan mis pupilas"_

Tal vez no debí hacerle caso a Ángela.

El cierra el libro, sus ojos casi se encuentran con los míos me siento tan...

"_De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras, yo cierro los ojos, tu apartas la vista, apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita y me pongo a temblar"_

¿Por qué soy tan cobarde?

"_Y así pasan los días de lunes a Viernes, como las golondrinas del poema de Becker..."_

Me gustaría tanto entablar una conversación con él_..._

"..._de estación a estación de frente tu y yo va y viene el silencio"_

Llegamos a la estación, cerca de la oficina, ambos bajamos sin cruzar palabras...

¿Dónde esta mi portafolio? ¡Demonios lo deje en el tren! No puede ser, lo bueno es que tiene mi nombre, tal vez alguien me lo devuelva, eso espero...

-¡POR KAMISAMA! ¡ES TARDISIMO! -exclamo una vez veo mi reloj

Intento correr a la oficina pero es inútil, tropiezo por culpa de que la falda que me restringe el movimiento de las piernas, pero alguien me detiene...

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita? -pregunta aquella persona que bajo conmigo del tren

-aja- alcanzo a contestar, supongo que mi cara tiene un tono rojizo, el me tiene entre sus brazos

-¿Videl cierto? -pregunta

-Sí, ese es mi nombre -respondo y me suelta con cuidado

-Toma, lo dejaste en el tren -me extiende mi portafolio

-Muchísimas gracias... Este... -me doy cuenta que no se su nombre

-Gohan -dice con una sonrisa

La alarma del reloj de él suena indicando que ya son las ocho

-¡SANTO CIELO, VOY CON UN ENORME RETRASO! -Exclamamos e intento correr nuevamente, maldita falda, él va corriendo delante de mí, por suerte solo nos faltan unos cuantos metros para llegar...

-¡OH, NO ES MI JEFA! -grito cuando veo a la presidenta de la corporación que esta en la puerta hablando con Gohan quien llego primero

-Señorita Videl, yo pensé que seria menos tardista viene con más de quince minutos de retraso -dijo -la verdad es que usted y el señor Gohan me decepcionan, que no vuelva a pasar -nos regañó

-Si señora Bulma, no volverá a pasar -digo un poco apenada

Ella avanza al interior rápidamente y Gohan camina a mi lado

-Descuide, no lo dijo en serio, la verdad es que en la mañana el Señor Vegeta salió sin avisarle y por eso está enfadada -dice

-ah -voy muy callada, me gusta su compañía de haber sabido que él era Gohan...

Él llegó a su oficina antes que yo y solo nos despedimos con un simple adiós, me dirigí a mi oficina y entre con cuidado...

-¡VIDEL! ¿CÓMO TE FUE? ¿TE MIRÓ? ¿TE DIJO ALGO? ¡CUÉNTAME! -Gritó emocionada la pelirroja enfrente de mí -Ángela, ¡cálmate! -dije y le conté casi todo a excepción del regaño, que me sostuvo en sus brazos y su nombre

Fue un día normal de trabajo, solo que en la noche tarde un poco más en salir...

Mañana es once de marzo... -digo al mirar el calendario

Salgo y abordo el tren de regreso...

Gohan, recuerdo su nombre, me habían contado muchas cosas de él, pero ninguna coincidía con mi punto de vista...

-Dicen que el director administrativo Son Gohan, es un hombre muy malo y cruel con las mujeres y que además dejo embarazadas a dos chicas de las oficinas del ala B -dijo Aíra

-A mi me dijeron que ese hombre y la jefa tienen algo que ver, porque el otro día se encerraron en la oficina de ella y no salieron hasta mucho después del almuerzo -dijo Albi

-No eso no es cierto, a mi me contaron que el tiene cargos penales por matar a un hombre con sus propias manos -dijo Lucia (al parecer la más chismosa)

-No se donde oyeron eso, pero yo salí con el y me pareció un total y completo maleducado además de una persona terrible...

Recordé lo que dijo aquella vez Ángela, a mi no me parecía nada de eso, era un chico lindo, educado y guapo...

-Nunca debí hacerle caso a ese cuarteto de chismosas profesionales

El día siguiente llegó todo parecía bastante normal, me volví a poner mi ropa normal, la falda fue mucho para mi, tomé mis cosas y me dirigí a la estación

Abordé el tren, y una persona se sentó al frente de mí

Se veía nervioso, su teléfono sonó:

-Ya voy jefe... -mustió

Llegamos a la estación donde Gohan siempre abordaba el tren...

El chico frente a mí se paro del asiento y me susurró al oído:

-Lo lamento tanto, señorita, espero que algún día pueda perdonarme donde quiera que se encuentre -me dio un beso en la mejilla

Me asusté y el chico salió corriendo del tren, no entendí que era lo que tenía que perdonarle

Gohan llegó y se sentó enfrente de mí, esta mañana lucía muy guapo, no había duda lo quería, estaba completamente enamorada de él...

Él no dijo nada y miró por la ventana...

Nuestros ojos se cruzan por unos momentos...

"_De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras, yo cierro los ojos, tu apartas la vista, apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita y me pongo a temblar"_

Quisiera decirte cuanto te quiero...

"_Entonces ocurre despiertan mis labios, pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando..."_

-Go... go... han...

"..._Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta y me quiero morir"_

El sonríe, que vergüenza ciento...

-Oiga señorita Videl...

Hubo un poco de silencio

-Sabe, el otro día extrañe su silenciosa compañía, la prefiero a usted que a esa chica rubia Ireza... -dijo y su tono de piel se puso un poco rojo...

"_pero el tiempo se para, te acercas diciendo, yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos..."_

-¿Sabe? Yo puedo llegar a la oficina, por un medio más rápido, pero, desde que la vi, prefiero subir al tren y verla cada mañana, me gusta su sonrisa y por verla una vez más daría hasta mi vida... -dijo cada vez más rojo

"..._cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren"_

No pude decir nada, el silencio reinaba al parecer quería decirme algo más...

"_y ya estamos llegando mi vida a cambiado, un día especial este 11 de marzo..."_

-Sabe, yo... yo... -el toma mi mano parece que me quiere decir algo que solo en mi sueño escuché

"_me tomas la mano y llegamos a un túnel que apaga la luz..."_

Entramos a un túnel y lo escucho susurrarme:

-Señorita Videl yo... La...

Escuchó un fuerte sonido que viene de la parte de debajo de su asiento...

Empezamos a salir del túnel, se arroja sobre mí y me abraza fuertemente...

Todo ocurre tan rápido, escucho gritos de dolor, ciento de pronto tanto frío, tengo los ojos cerrados intento tocar mi abdomen pero siento en medio de el algo que lo atraviesa...

Moriré... eso esta claro..., abrazo a Gohan que esta debajo de mi y siento que algo también atraviesa su espalda..., ciento tanto dolor... -Go... han... -susurro y busco tu cara con mis manos para poder hacer eso que solo podré en este momento _"te encuentro la cara gracias a mis manos, me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios..."_

-Vi... del... yo... te... amo... -susurró aún con el dolor y me volvió a besar, nuestros alientos sabían a sangre, sangre del otro, que llevaba los latidos de nuestros corazones que se debilitaban a cada momento...

" _Dices que me quieres y yo..."_

Sentí que llegaba el momento...

¿Quién lo diría?

Verte, enamorarme, conocerte, abrazarte, besarte... morir en tus brazos...

Abrí mis ojos y vi que los tuyos estaban cerrados, Gohan...

Un tibio líquido resbala por nuestros cuerpos, a cada momento se sentía un poco más caliente...

¿Será que comencé a enfriarme?

-Go... han... -el dolor es insoportable -yo... tan...bien... te... amo... -es lo ultimo que alcanzo a decir antes de que tus labios toquen denuevo los míos

"..._te regalo el ultimo soplo de mi corazón"_


End file.
